


come back to me, my love

by Sumi



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:05:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/pseuds/Sumi
Summary: “I've been a fool,” Kyra whispered. She said it so softly that she wondered if Kassandra was able to even hear her.Kassandra chuckled. “Kyra you are many things. A fool is not one of them.”





	come back to me, my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Binary_Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/gifts).



The return of the Eagle Bearer came with very little fanfare. Kyra prided herself on being a capable leader and knowing what was going on in Delos, but Kassandra proved to once again to take her by surprise. She was as clever and elusive a misthios as the tales claimed.

Kassandra came to Kyra late one night when the moon was full in the sky and air was cool against her skin. After getting over the shock of seeing the Eagle Bearer on her balcony, Kyra was forced to look away. It was too painful to look at her.

“I've been a fool,” Kyra whispered. She said it so softly that she wondered if Kassandra was able to even hear her.

Kassandra chuckled. “Kyra you are many things. A fool is not one of them.”

The tears threatened to fall, but she was quick to blink them away. She took the time to really get a good look at Kassandra. To Kyra's astonishment, she had changed very little. A few extra scars here and there was the extent of it. It seemed as if Kassandra hadn't aged a bit in the five years they we're apart.

“I've been a malaka,” Kyra admitted.

Five years gave Kyra a chance to grieve over Thaletas’s death. The way he attacked Kassandra on the beach that evening proved to be his undoing. It was no more Kassandra’s fault than her own. Perhaps in a way they were all fools.

“You were grieving, Kyra,” Kassandra insisted. “We all express our grief differently and sometimes, it causes us to do things we would not normally do. I will not hold you at fault for that.”

There left unsaid and much they should probably discuss, but Kyra couldn't bring herself to care. Right now she wanted to live in the moment because Kassandra had come finally come back. Tomorrow they'd talk.

“Do you want to come inside?”

Kassandra grinned. “Malaka! I thought you'd never ask!”

She wasn't sure who initiated the first kiss, but the next moment they were stumbling inside towards Kyra's bed. Along the way clothes were shed, left unceremoniously on the floor. 

The back of Kyra's legs just brushed the bed when Kassandra decided to pick her up and throw her onto it. Kassandra seemly did it without expending any effort. Kyra bounced once and then twice. A retort was on the tip of her tongue, but Kassandra must have been wise to Kyra's behavior now. 

Anything she might have said was replaced by a slow whine as Kassandra's hand ran down her body. First she cupped her breasts, gently tweaking the right nipple and then the left. By the time Kassandra hand slipped between her legs, the desire was growing. She wasted no time in touching her damp sex, a mischievous smile on her face.

“Tell me you want this.”

Kyra blinked slowly, a scowl eventually making its way to her face. “Isn't it obvious I want you, Eagle Bearer?”

“Yes, but it doesn't hurt my pride to hear it from your lips.”

The touches were suddenly halted. Kyra's body was still wound up with no expected release. If she was to go by Kassandra's teasing, it wouldn't happen anytime soon, at least.

In another moment Kyra might push back against Kassandra a little, but now was not one of those times. “By Zeus I want you so will you get on with it?”

“By Zeus?” She repeated, seemingly savouring each word. “Kyra you flatter me. Though I was hoping you'd go with Aphrodite.”

“If you don't get on with it I'll see to it that Hades ends you right now, misthios!” Kyra words dripped with frustration. She needed Kassandra now. Her mouth, fingers-- something. The desire that built up inside Kyra was completely Kassandra’s fault and she should provide release. It seemed only fair.

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise, that damned smirk still playing on her lips. “Since you asked nicely…”

Finally, Kassandra touched her again. First by pressing her fingers more firmly against her clit and then by outright climbing on her and using her tongue. It took Kyra by complete surprise.

Kassandra was a very skilled and, at times, demanding lover. The two of them were only together a few weeks, but Kyra had no trouble remembering what she was like in bed. 

From the way Kassandra's touched her, it showed she still possessed her great love making skills. Kyra made it known she appreciated the touches with gasps and whines. If she could form a sentence she would, but for now all Kyra could manage was incoherent sounds of pleasure.

The orgasm came on slowly. Kassandra appeared to want to make Kyra work for it. Giving her teasing touches and never quite putting the right amount of pressure on her throbbing clit. Then Kassandra finally lowered herself on the bed and thrust a tongue into Kyra’s dripping cunt. 

A thumb pressed firmly against her clit topped with the tongue tasting her folds was what put Kyra over the edge. She came with a cry, the climb making her entire body tremble.

Once she was capable of words, Kyra scowled at Kassandra. 

“Damn you, Eagle Bearer,” Kyra muttered weakly. 

Kassandra laughed as she settled down beside the exhausted Kyra. “We misthios do perform a variety of tasks.”

“Why did you come back?”

Kyra silently cursed herself. She didn't want to pose the question now, but Kyra was unable to stop it from leaving her lips. It would be a miracle if the moment wasn't completely ruined.

“Because I missed you, Kyra. What other reason do I need?”

The tears did fall this time. Kassandra noticed and wiped them away without hesitation.

“You do not need any other reason,” Kyra whispered. “Admittedly that is a rather good one.”

Kassandra laughed. “Kyra, I always have good ideas. Just ask Ikraos. He'll back me up.”

“Don't tempt me.”

Kassandra smirked before leaning down to draw her into a slow, sensual kiss. Kyra responded, pulling Kassandra down on top of her. Feeling Kassandra’s body pressed against hers brought out a renewed desire.

Krya had plenty of guards ready to protect her, but this misthios certainly would be the end of her.


End file.
